


kinks

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 110 percent consensual, BDSM, Bondage, Foot Fetish, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mostly conversations, Spanking, kink discussion, not really explicit but probably too explicit for an M rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb and Essek discuss the things that turn them on.(Shadowgast; spanking, bondage, foot fetish, bdsm undertones)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	kinks

“ _Harder._ ”

Essek is tied up, like he likes to be, silk scarf binding his wrists, his bare ass up in the air, slightly darker in color from where Caleb has already hit him twice. 

So he spanks him again, gently, a little smack on his ass cheeks, like he asked.

The low chuckle isn’t the response he expects from his lover.

“I’m not going to break,” Essek assures him, twisting in his bonds to look at Caleb. Unlike Essek, Caleb is still mostly dressed--his shirt is off, but his pants are still on, tight and uncomfortable when Essek is looking at him like this, completely naked save for the scarf binding his wrists together.

So when his face flushes, so do his ears, and a bit of his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he tells Essek, the same thing he tells him every time they get like this.

“You won’t,” Essek tells him, confidence radiating from him, even as his face is buried in a pillow. “I trust you.”

Caleb spanks him again, a little harder this time, enjoying, despite himself, the noise of pleasure Essek makes when he hits him.

“I just don’t understand why you like this,” Caleb teases, or so he means to, but perhaps his voice is more serious than he expects, because Essek turns on him, flopping on the bed so that he can look at Caleb’s face. 

“ _You_ are one to talk,” Essek says coyly. Now that he’s lying on his back, he takes one of his bare feet and gently brushes it against Caleb’s clothed crotch. “You get turned on by my _feet_.”

Caleb isn’t the one tied up right now, but he feels like he is, exposed and vulnerable. He grabs onto Essek’s foot and massages it slightly before setting it down on the bed.

He didn’t used to be into feet. This is a new thing he’s discovered about himself. It might even be unique only to Essek--there are certainly other people he’s been attracted to before, but he’s never been as into their feet as he is into Essek’s.

Essek must sense his insecurity, because his face flushes. He looks small, tied up on the bed like this. “I don’t mean it in a bad way,” he assures Caleb. “I--I like that you like my feet. It makes me feel sexy, and powerful,” he lifts his foot up again, rubbing against Caleb’s thigh gently. “I don’t have to wear tight, uncomfortable pants to get your attention. I just have to take my shoes off.”

Caleb laughs, and lifts Essek’s foot, kissing it gently. “You could still wear tight pants to get my attention. I wouldn’t complain.”

If he were being honest, Essek could wear a shapeless cloth sack and he’d still get Caleb’s attention. Wherever Essek goes, Caleb’s eyes follow, fascinated by everything about the drow man. His lips, his eyes, his hair, his neck. His hands. His feet.

“You must like spanking me, too, somewhat, or you wouldn’t do it.”

He _does_ like it. It’s not the act he likes; he’s not lying when he says he doesn’t ever want to cause Essek pain, but he likes the effects. The noises Essek makes. The color his skin turns. The way that he gets to touch him, afterwards, comfortably and softly, so very different from what they are doing now. 

Essek smirks and sits up on the bed, on his knees, and kisses Caleb sweetly on the lips. “I like it when you spank me. I like it when you tie me up, too. And I like it because I _know_ you won’t hurt me.”

He kisses him again, and when they pull apart Caleb smiles softly. “I wish I had your faith.”

“If you did hurt me,” Essek tells him, holding his hand up with his bound hands, kissing his wrist. “You would stop immediately. You’d comfort me, try to make it better, would you not?”

“Of course,” Caleb says, because it’s true without question.

“Then you can hit me harder. I won’t break,” Essek moves, kissing his neck, now. “And if you leave some bruises, and tomorrow,” he kisses lower now, moving to Caleb’s chest. “During the Council meeting, if it hurts to sit, I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Oh _gods.”_

“And later this week,” he takes one of Caleb’s nipples in his mouth, teasing it gently with his tongue. “I’ll hopefully still have some marks. And when I’m here, alone, in this big empty tower, while you are off fighting dragons or demons or whatever it is you do with the Nein,” he kisses the center of Caleb’s chest again. “And when I’m masturbating, I’ll be thinking of you then, too.”

Caleb breathes heavily at the thought, even as Essek’s attention turns towards his other nipple. “You are being naughty again,” he teases Essek, running his fingers through the drow’s white hair, pulling it slightly, causing Essek to gasp.

“Perhaps you’ll have to spank me,” Essek suggests, as Caleb pulls on his hair again, pushing him down on the bed. He flips Essek over roughly, his ass facing him again as Caleb shoves him onto the bed. He smacks him, _hard_ , the sound like the crack of thunder in a rainstorm. 

Essek’s moan is loud and ferocious, desperate, full of want.

So he spanks him again.


End file.
